Elena awakes
by Klaroline Mikaelson
Summary: When Elena awakes from her magical sleeping coma she learns that things are not as she left them.


**Thank you everyone who has commented, favorited and followed my stories.**

 **disclaimer: I don't own the vampire diaries or the originals. I do own the character Kayla**

 **Xxx**

 **New Orleans:**

Caroline and Klaus Mikaelson walk into the kitchen of their mansion their daughter Hope is at the table taking with her cousin Kayla. While Katherine, Rebekah, Davina and Freya talk. Kol is holding a housekeepers wrist over nine glasses while talking to Stefan. Elijah is reading the paper while a chef is cooking them breakfast.

" We have decided that we are finally going on our honeymoon I know it's about fifty eight years late but now that Hope is all grown up and all our enemies are dead we can finally have our honeymoon."

The girls surround Caroline pushing Klaus to the side " I'm so happy for you mom."

"You deserve it."

"So where are you going to go?"

Caroline loves her family it had been hard after her mom died she ran to the one person she knew would make her feel better and he did.

After two years of dating Klaus proposed and they have been happily married for decades now.

Caroline loves her daughter too she never thought she would never get the opportunity raise a child but she has Hope. " Rome, Paris, Tokyo maybe a private beach."

" Have fun we will look after Hope."

Klaus nods and they both hug Hope. " Your crushing me."

Everyone laughs and Klaus and Caroline leave on their honeymoon.

 **Xxx**

 **Brooklyn New York :**

Twenty two thousand days after Elena Gilbert went into a magic sleeping coma she awakes and her boyfriend Damon is right there waiting for her "Damon."

It's been decades since Damon has seen Elena's body. " Elena. "

Elena sits up I'm the coffin and looks around at the plain warehouse they're in " Where are we?"

"Brooklyn New York."

Elena getting her footing still looks around " If I'm alive its means Bonnie's dead."

Damon nods Bonnie was his best friend he was there when she died. " Yeah she died yesterday."

Elena starting crying " Where is everyone else?"

" They moved away but lucky for us Caroline and Stefan are living in the same town."

" Are they still together?"

Damon shakes his head as they're walking out of the warehouse " No they decided they were better off friends then dating but they both moved on and they both got married."

" I missed their weddings who did they marry?"

Damon's eyes widen " It's a surprise."

They get on a plane and Damon hands her Bonnie's journal as Elena is reading she is also asking Damon questions.

 **Xxx**

" Damon where did you take me?"

Damon puts his arms out" Welcome to New Orleans."

Elena is speechless as she looks around bourbon street " No you said we were going to see Stefan and Caroline New Orleans is where the originals live."

Damon nods it all clicking for Elena " You mean Caroline married Klaus. Stefan did he marry Rebekah?"

" Yeah both were beautiful weddings I was invited to only one I crashed Caroline's wedding and got a nasty hybrid bite from Klaus after he calmed down a little he gave me some blood. Caroline has been Caroline Mikaelson for fifty eight years they dated for two years. Stefan and Rebekah dated for ten years and have been married for fifty years. Rebekah is my sister in law."

He left out Katherine and Kol being alive and married " How is any of this possible when I went to sleep, Stefan and Caroline were fighting the urge to rip each other's clothes off and I wake up and Caroline is married to Klaus of all people and Stefan is married to Rebekah the same people that have killed me."

Damon stops at a huge mansion. " Well you can ask them yourself they live here."

" What do you mean they live here?"

Damon sighs he loves Elena and is so happy she's back but he forgot she was sometimes slow." I mean all of them Elijah, Klaus, Rebekah, Caroline, and Stefan."

 **Xxx**

Hope Mikaelson was coming inside from the backyard she was thirsty her and Kayla were practicing magic with their aunt Freya, Kol and Davina. When she heard the doorbell. " Damon."

" Hope can we come in?"

Hope thinks about it and sees Damon isn't alone " You must be Elena."

Elena looks at the teenager and has no clue who she is " You know me?"

Hope smiles wickedly just like her father. " I have heard a lot about you. You helped kill my uncle Kol, you look exactly like my aunt Katherine, daggered my aunt Rebekah and uncle Elijah, and tried to kill my dad and my mom that one time."

Elena is stunned at what this teenager is saying she steps back "Who are you?"

Hope leans her head against the door and looks down at her blue nails " Hope Mikaelson."

Elena is taken a back and in shock.

"Hope who is at the door?"

Hope leans her head back and sees her uncle Elijah " Damon and Elena."

" Let our guests in."

Hope protests " But-"

" Hope."

Hope sighs " Fine come in."

" May I be excused now?"

Elijah nods Hope kisses him on the cheek and goes back outside.

 **Xxx**

Elijah leads Damon and Elena into a living room " Sorry about her she takes after her parents."

Elena sitting down still in shock and confusion " Who are her parents?"

" Niklaus and Caroline."

" What how they're vampires?"

Elijah sitting down passing a drink to them " Well actually Caroline is her step mother Hope's real mother is Hayley Marshall but after Hope was born Rebekah had to hide her from witches. After that Hayley went murderous and killed witches and vampires and anyone she could get her hands on she tortured and killed people, even tried to kill Caroline saying she was trying turn the family against her. She also tried to find and kill Rebekah for protecting Hope. When it was safe to bring Hope home Klaus didn't want Hayley anywhere near their daughter in the fear that she would hurt her."

Elena doesn't want to run into Klaus or Rebekah and just wants her friends and to leave. "Where's Caroline and Stefan?"

 **Xxx**

"Elijah."

Katherine and Kol walk into the room " Yes."

Katherine and Kol start talking at the same time " One at a time."

Kol and Katherine look at each other " I've known him longer."

"I make him happy every night."

Kol smirks " I know we have soundproof rooms but that doesn't include his office, the living room, the kitchen who knew mr. I wear a suit everyday likes to get down in the office."

Katherine puts her hand on her hip " Like you and Davina haven't done the same thing or was that not you and her on the couch last week?"

" We had to get creative when we had Kayla and you attack him at the front door."

"That was one time."

Elijah rubs his forehead and decides to interrupt his brother and wife " Kol."

A brown haired teenager runs past them to the stairs half up the stairs she turns " Dad I'm going to check if there are any statue pieces upstairs."

Kol nods and looks up at the teenager " Kayla if there are any statue pieces don't try to move them tell me and I will. Also what did we learn from this?"

Kayla sighs and puts a hand on her hip " Resurrection spells are still a little advanced for me."

Kol nods and the teenager runs up the stairs Elena is too shocked to speak.

 **Xxx**

Elijah turns his attention back to his younger brother and his wife " Katerina."

Katherine smirks at Kol and begins " It's been a while since we went on a date so I made reservations at Augustine for tonight at 8."

Elijah gestures to Kol " Elijah were you fond of that statue in the garden?"

"Not particularly it was more of a decoration piece why?"

Kol looks up the stairs and then back outside " Well Hope exploded it then Kayla tried to fix it but it exploded into smaller pieces and some might have gone upstairs that's why Kayla is looking. We were trying to teach them to light a candle by snapping their fingers but instead when Hope snapped her fingers the statue exploded."

Elijah looks concerned he starts to stand to make sure everyone is safe. " Is everyone ok?"

" Yeah everyone's fine well except the statue."

Elena who dropped her glass when Kol and Katherine came into the room has found her voice. " No your dead I was there how are you alive you would've died when the other side collapsed."

Katherine just noticing her doppelgänger " Well look twiddle Dee and twiddle dum are here."

Kol laughs Elena is staring at them " How are you alive?"

 **Xxx**

"Hope"

"Sorry."

Kayla leans over the railing at the top of the stairs " Dad there's a couple pieces up here also the grass is on fire."

" How did the grass catch on fire?"

Kayla shrugs and disappears.

They hear from outside "Kayla your not helping."

Kayla returns a couple minutes later "Mom and aunt Freya got it out."

 **Xxx**

" It's a war zone out there."

A brown haired guy in a leather jacket comes into the room and sits in one of the chairs.

Elena looks over at the stranger "Who are you?"

The guy smirks " Please call me Lucien."

"How do you know the Mikaelsons?"

" I'm a dear and beloved friend of the family."

Kol walking up the stairs to help Kayla. "More like necessary acquaintance."

" That's not what Freya thinks or told me last night in bed."

Elijah rubs his temple and looks over at Lucien he doesn't like hearing about his older sister in bed. Or any of his siblings. It's bad enough that before Freya put the sound proof spell on the bedrooms that he could hear his siblings with their significant other. "Why are you here Lucien?"

Lucien getting himself a drink " I had plans with Freya but it seems magic practice is running a little long today I'll just wait here. So Damon who is the Katherine copy?"

Elena looks around the room there's so much happening right now " Someone tell me what is going on right now. How are Kol and Katherine alive and why does that teenager keep calling Kol dad?"

Elijah looks at the confused doppelgänger and tries to be delicate explaining this. " I heard about your-"

Kol yells from the top of the stairs "-imprisonment."

Elijah looks over at his brother and his niece coming down the stairs holding pieces of statue in their hands " Kol I think the girls need you in the back."

Kol looks somewhat disappointed " And leave this party if you insist come on Kayla next we'll teach you how to not blow things up or set the grass on fire."

" Hey I wasn't the only only blowing up that statue and I was trying to help get the grass out not my fault I just made the fire taller."

 **Xxx**

Elijah continues " Both Katerina and Kol were resurrected Kol by his wife Davina and Katerina by our sister Freya."

Elena turns to Damon a mad expression all over her face. " You left some important things out when you told me all that has happened in the last sixty years."

" You had just woken up I didn't want to lay everything on you but here's what I didn't tell you. Katherine and Elijah have been married for fifty seven years. Kol married a witch two years before Stefan and Rebekah got married. Kol and Davina have a daughter nobody really knows how but they do her name is Kayla. I went to all of the weddings and Freya is the Mikaelsons older sister."

Elena speechless so much as changed. " They don't have an older sister only Rebekah."

Elijah getting another drink " We have another our sister who we thought died of the plague she never died and now she's dating him." He points to Lucien.

"Going on fifty five years next week."

 **Xxx**

Stefan and Rebekah walk through the front door they were out to lunch and a little shopping.

Elena runs over to Stefan and throws her arms around him she pushes Rebekah out of the way. Rebekah doesn't take to kindly to being pushed by her least favorite doppelgänger who is trying to get to her husband she pins Elena to the wall. " Well would you look at that the bloody cow is awake."

Stefan is next to Rebekah he doesn't share Rebekah's expression of mad but he isn't happy to see her here either. " Why are you here Elena?"

" Damon told me you married Rebekah I had to see if it was true and to find out if Caroline really married Klaus."

Rebekah holds up her hand and there's a ring the band has diamonds all around it." It's true Stefan proposed when we were in China walking the Great Wall celebrating ten years together. It was so romantic there we were in the middle of the wall he got down on one knee told me he loved me and he never stopped and he never wanted too and proposed it was beautiful."

" How could you marry her she killed me."

"Elena if I stopped talking to everyone who tried or even thought of killing you I would be alone with no friends."

Rebekah squeezes her throat harder Damon is trying to save his girlfriend from his sister in law " Rebekah let go your killing her again."

" She's a vampire she can handle it…oh right she's human. "

Rebekah looks over at Damon still squeezing Elena's neck " Let's see if she can come back from this death."

" Stefan get your wife off Elena she's killing her."

" Rebekah your better than this you don't need to kill Elena."

"She literally stabbed me in the back and is trying to steal you away. Also she helped kill not one but two of my brothers she also has tried to kill everyone in my family."

Elena's breaths are becoming shallower and her face is turning blue " Rebekah I choose you I didn't wait around for her I moved on. She is only a distant memory in my long vampiric life but you are Mrs. Salvatore I choose you I married you I wanted you nobody else just you."

Rebekah drops Elena and throws her arms around Stefans neck " I'm sorry I went a little crazy it's just the thought of losing you again scares me. I love you so much."

Stefan kisses her temple " I love you too Mrs. Salvatore."

 **Xxx**

Freya comes into the room and gives a kiss to Lucien then looks at Elena. " Your Elena I was told you were here I was also told you have hurt all of my siblings. If you hurt another member of my family I will kill you."

Damon gets in front of Elena " Enough with the kill Elena threats and attempts she is finally alive all she wanted was to see Caroline and Stefan but Caroline is nowhere to be seen and well Stefan's not that happy to see her."

"It's not that I'm not happy to see her it's just that I have moved on, my world doesn't revolve around Elena."

Elena looks sad Stefan was her first love " I still love you I think a part of me will always love you."

Rebekah glares at her but Stefan speaks " I don't love you I moved on. I was sad about you going into your sleep but I needed a new life after everything we went threw you saying you love me but having feelings for Damon. Elena our relationship wasn't good since I left that summer with Klaus then when I came back and after I got my humanity back and stopped my revenge on him we tried our relationship again but it wasn't the same. Neither of us wanted to say the words out loud that we grew apart. Then when we broke up and you slept with Damon and you found out I had reconciled with Rebekah you had Damon punch me in the face. So if your going to hurt anyone in this house I will not stop them from hurting you."

Hope and Kayla run into the room " Mom and dad are in Rome they sent a picture of them at the coliseum."

Both girls look 17 but there vampires genes have kicked in. They look around the room and can sense the tension. "We will just leave you alone. Aunt Rebekah,uncle Stefan your back, later aunt Rebekah you want to come shopping with us later we need all new patio furniture and a new statue."

Elijah looks over at his nieces " You burned the patio furniture too?"

" Technically no when the grass was on fire and I tried to help but made the fire bigger Hope tried to levitate the chairs so they wouldn't get burned but as she was moving them aunt Freya and mom were trying to control the fire and save the flowers, the chairs have scorch marks on them. "

Elijah looks at his watch it's 7:30 between Elena coming to the house, his nieces setting the grass on fire and exploding statues, and Kol in general he needs a break. " That's it I'm done if you have any questions comments or concerns leave them with Freya I have a date with my beautiful Katerina."

" Lucien's taking me out tonight."

Elijah turns back around " If we both have dates who is going to make sure nobody gets killed here."

They both look around at Kol and Davina, Stefan and Rebekah, Hope and Kayla, and Damon and Elena. " Kol did help raise Kayla."

"Yes but if we leave Elena alone with Kol and Rebekah they will kill her and like the rest of our siblings I am fond of torture plus I don't particular like Elena but she is our guest and it would be rude to kill her on the property."

" Wish Elena would of thought of that when she helped killed me."

" Or stabbed me in the back."

Elijah turns towards the human doppelgänger " Elena I think it would be best if you left and came back tomorrow and we help you with your insignificant problem."

 **Xxx**

The next morning the front door burst opens "Is everyone ok? Where's hope? Is she she ok?"

Everyone is outside either eating breakfast or replanting the backyard. "Niklaus, Caroline what are you doing back so soon?"

"Last night after we got back from dinner and the Trevi fountain I saw I had a text from Hope. 'Emergency come home now there was a fire and people from the past resurfaced.'"

Everyone looks at Hope who is almost under the table she's so low in her chair " Let me explain. Elena said she wanted to see mom and wouldn't leave until she saw her and I didn't think she meant over FaceTime. We have been living peacefully for decades and Elena wakes up and everyone wants to kill her aunt Rebekah actually tried."

With the explanation out there it makes sense " Rebekah you tried to kill Elena again."

Rebekah is drinking a bloody mimosa next to Stefan who is drinking just coffee. " I would of killed that bloody nuisance if Damon wouldn't have made Stefan pull me off her."

"Hey I made it up to you last night, and this morning."

Rebekah smiles while she kisses him.

Kol is helping his daughter and wife put up the new statue " So Nik what did get us from Rome?"

" Nothing we were there for less than a day I took Caroline to the coliseum, got a Torta caprese and went to the Trevi fountain."

"That's disappointing well at least no presents is better than a dagger in the chest. Really Caroline why did you marry this guy?"

Caroline smirks at him " Funny that's the same thing Davina says every morning why did I marry this guy."

Klaus pulls her into his side and kisses her forehead then they turn to their daughter. "Hope why didn't you just say that Elena is here and wants to see me and won't leave until she does."

"Because you were so happy to finally go on your honeymoon that you kept putting off because our enemies kept putting not only my life but everyone in this house lives in danger. You have put my life and safety above your own and I just wanted to put you first."

Caroline and Klaus hug Hope. " We will always put you first Hope your our daughter we love you."

Klaus looks up at everyone " Now what happened to the backyard. Why are there scorch marks on the patio and dead grass, and where did the statue go."

Everyone looks at Hope and Kayla. But it's Elijah who speaks " We had a magical incident."

 **Xxx**

Damon and Elena come back to the mansion later that afternoon.

As soon as Elijah opened the door Elena ran In and hugged Caroline who was sitting with Klaus on the couch drinking while everyone else was fixing the backyard and dealing with city business. " Caroline, I've missed you, how have you been. Why did you marry Klaus."

Caroline looks over at Klaus with a why is this happening make it stop look. She also doesn't return the hug. " Elena please sit we have some things we need to discuss."

Elena doesn't understand why Caroline isn't happy to see her but sits across from her in the same chair she sat in yesterday. She decides before she attacks Caroline with questions to be cordial. "How have you been?"

Caroline smiles but she doesn't want to be here she would much rather be in Rome or outside rebuilding their backyard with her family. " I'm happy I have a family, and a husband who would literally do anything for me and loves me so much. Why are you here Elena?"

" Your my best friend I wanted to see you tell you I'm awake. You can tell me all I've missed. I never expected you to be married to Klaus. How could you marry him Caroline he killed me you hate him for what he did to me."

" Its not all about you Elena. A lot has changed since you have been in your magical coma I never hated Klaus, In fact I always had feelings for him and I knew I could always count on him to be there for me. That's why after my mom died I knew Klaus was the only one who could make me feel like I wasn't alone. He makes me feel like I belong and I matter something I had never felt in Mystic Falls. His love for me I have never felt anything like it before in my life. He surprises me everyday with the amount of love he has for me."

Klaus leans over and kisses her.

"And when I had found out Stefan turned his humanity off because of circumstances that I'm not getting into I tried to help him but he kept shutting me out. So I asked Klaus to help and Rebekah over heard and wanted to help to. She was the one to get Stefan's humanity back on and help him with his guilt for turning back into a ripper."

Elena is shocked she thought Caroline and Stefan would be thrilled to see her and leave their lives and come join her but she is realizing that's not the case. Both Caroline and Stefan have lives, spouses, family here. All she has is Damon. " Caroline is it true that you have a child? And are you really friends with Katherine and Kol."

Caroline annoyed beyond belief leans her head back closes her eyes and takes a breath. " Yes I do although I didn't give birth to Hope I raised her she is my daughter. Katherine is one of my best friends thinking back on it now I don't get why we were frenemies when we met. Whenever I'm feeling feeling a like I want to have fun get into a little trouble i go to Kol, Rebekah and Katherine the four of us together watch out. You don't know what we're going to do we could dance on the bar, have a drink from someone, make Kol our personal bellhop when we go shopping."

Elena doesn't know what to say. " Caroline this isn't you being here with these people has changed you, you don't drink from people or go looking for trouble."

" Elena I've changed I'm not the same vampire I was in Mystic Falls, I grew up, embraced who I am and small town life just wasn't enough to for me. I thrive in this town I'm queen. People respect me and some are just scared of me. I think we're done here but one more thing before you leave. I know you hate the Mikaelsons but if you try to kill, dagger, or hurt one of them I'll kill you myself."

Elena is shocked while Caroline and Klaus get up and join everyone else in the backyard.

 **Xxx**

Klaus hands Caroline a glass of champagne and looks out at the rebuilding backyard. " I'm sorry my love we had to cut our honeymoon short because of the ignorant doppelgänger."

Caroline leans up and kisses him " Yesterday morning I thought I was missing out on a honeymoon but I realize now that we don't need one. I have spend the last fifty eight years with the man I love and a daughter who I would do anything for and a family who at times drives to the point of murder but I wouldn't have it any other way."

Klaus puts down their champagne and brings her in front of him and whispers in her ear " I'm taking you to Paris for your birthday."

Caroline wraps her hand around his head and combs her fingers threw his hair " Thank you, I love you."

" I love you too."


End file.
